Claim
by Deonne
Summary: Imprinting is meant to give you everything you would ever need in a mate... So who would have thought that shy, quiet Embry Cal would imprint on the new and ever so improved Bella Swan. Drabble A/U Wolves and hilarity will ensue. Usual disclaimer, I don't own it but I'd sure like to.
1. Chapter 1

My life was definitely not what I thought it would be when I moved back in with my father after college. The fact that I willingly came back to the one place where my heart was shattered by the first boyfriend –yes,_boy_ , he was never a man… was a surprise in itself; the fact that it was my idea to return to the small town of Forks, Washington was even more so. Being the daughter and only child to the police chief had made my time during high school somewhat uncomfortable. Any attention I received was always twisted in a way, never anything real. For many I was the ultimate game and prize -who better to bang and break than the daughter of the man with the authority in the town? If you were with me, then you'd be safe and could fuck up and not get a ticket.

Then when the Cullens moved into town, my world was turned upside down. Five beautiful teens that would make you feel like crap just by looking at them, anyone's self-eisteem would take a blow of epic proportions. I thought my troubles would be over, that I'd be left alone from all thewanna be players of Forks High School. I was woman enough to admit that the two newbies were female were hot as hell. However, what I didn't count on was that they were inter-dating, and only one of the new kids was single. And, it seemed he was looking for the next notch on his bedpost. Edward was out of my reach, so when in biology he paid attention to only me, I was floored Soon enough, we started dating and I was somewhat accepted into his family. I say somewhat since his sister, Rose, and brother, Jasper, made no attempt to get to know me; in fact, Rose openly despised me.

However, it all blew up on my 17th birthday when my best friend and Edward's little sister, Alice, threw me a party, one that I didn't want and couldn't get out of. It was also when I found out that there was more than just humans in this world. A simple cut on my finger from the wrapping paper and what was black was now red and what was white was now black. Vampires were real and looked like models. It was three days later that Edward took me into the woods behind my house and told me they were leaving to give me a life I should always have, a normal human life. At the time, I was devastated and threw myself into my studies so that I graduated early and headed towards Texas to study medicine.

Finishing my degree in six years, I'd had enough of the sun and dry heat of Texas and headed once more to the place I knew as home. Since I had left, dad had re-married, so I now had a younger brother and older sister who cared for not only my father but me too. Seth and Leah had been in constant contact with me since I moved and were the only ones who knew that I was heading home for good. The job at Forks Hospital was icing on the cake. They had both helped me find a small place on the border between the reservation and Forks so I could be close to my family and work.

Nevertheless, in all the time I had been away in Texas, I didn't have a life; my nose was always stuck in a book. My goal was simple; to graduate and head back home. I'd come to realize that Edward Cullen and his family had run me out of my home while I was at school. I was terrified, ashamed, and downright pissed that I had let him and his family rule my choices after they had left me.

All of that led me to this; I would have expected this from Jess and Mike from high school. Hell, from what high school was like. Iwould expect this from any one of the strange people I had graduated with. But when Leah and her soon-to-be-husband Jake had decided their joint bachelor/bachelorette party would be a sex-themed, risqué get together, I was a little worried… and slightly turned on. When she first told me, I was a little unsure since our littler brother was going to be there too, but after a while, my interest outweighed my insecurities.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything, all the acclaim goes to Ms. S. I'd also like to thank ****_Edwardsfavoritebrunette and mcc101180_** for their lovely work in betaing this for me. As well as my lovely proof reader **_AELGP_**. Ladies thank you. Now on with the story.

I had spent nearly two months before my move searching the Internet on the ins and outs of the world of erotica and fetishes. To say some were tempting and some scared the fuck out of me would be a mild understatement, though in my search, I found something that not only piqued my interest for a costume but also sent shivers down my spine and made my panties wet with desire and lust.

After constantly going around in circles as to where I could rent a costume, I ended up buying everything I needed. My boots were sexy beyond anything I'd ever seen; coming to rest just above my knee. Black leather and a five-inch heel had me drooling just by the image on the screen. My skirt barely covered my ass, and the slit s that rose to my hips would undoubtedly be cold, but for now, I was floating on the high of being naughty, The a deep almost blood red belt with a loop to hold my accessory... it spoke for itself. My blood red leather halter that barely covered my tits barely. The lacy black thong was the cherry on top of my trip over to the dark side. The choker and whip finished my outfit; all that was left was my hair and makeup. Keeping with the dark style, I straightened my hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail and kept my makeup dark with smoky eyes, heavy black eyeliner, mascara, and cherry red lipstick.

I was set.


	3. Chapter 3

The party was pumping by the time I had made it, and the images that met my eyes were delicious. Men dressed in leather pants so tight that every muscle in their legs was visible when they moved. Women dressed as little girls sucking on lollypops and dripping of innocence that was not under those clothes. And all this I could see just through the window; my sister was lucky that she didn't have neighbors close by.

Knocking on the door, I pulled my floor-length coat a little closer to shield my bare skin from the cold and waited. The door swung open and I saw my little brother who was not so little anymore. He'd grown up… and if he weren't family, I'd probably be drooling right now. At six foot something, little brother had become a man with muscle and the inside knowledge of how the female population worked. Something I was sure he used to his full advantage.

"Leah…" Seth bellowed as I stood before him, my smirk firmly in place. Just as the past six years had been generous to little Seth, they had been bountiful for me. I had grown into my lanky frame, filling it out with generous curves that came with age. I was evenly matched, my chest just as voluptuous as my ass which was joined by my flat stomach and finished with some legs that had made men weep… or so I'm told.

"What the hell, Seth? We're only waiting for one more. What's so import…" she called over the music until I saw the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Well fuck me!" she all but sighed as she too took my stance and smirk in.

"Sorry, sister dear. Not only do I not swing that way, but family is definitely in my no-go zone." I laughed as she finally snapped out of whatever thought was running circles in her head. I found myself smooched in between the two of them, Seth carefully putting his hands around me so as not to touch anywhere inappropriate for family. It took some time before the two of them finally let me go and actually into the house. I could smell the sweat and alcohol in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

If the sight I was met with before entering the house was something, then what actually lay beyond was heaven and hell wrapped into one beautiful package. Skin as far as the eye could see and quite a few very turned-on members enjoying the show and each other. In the corner, I saw what I could only assume was the bar, or what was left of it. The liquor bottles were strategically placed against the windowpane while a bar fridge filled with beer and mixers sat behind the makeshift bar.

"You better be dressed under that coat, " Leah whispered as I went to untie the belt of my coat. I smiled wickedly as the suede fell from my shoulders.

"I'm… suitably dressed." Where my once shy demeanor would have balked at the idea of dressing like this, showing this much skin, this new me, the one with confidence to spare and bravado to actually pull off this kind of persona, sure as fuck loved the feel of eyes on me.

"Little sister sure has grown up." Leah laughed as we heard Seth groan behind us as the coat finally fell, only to be picked up by Seth and handed back to me.

"Lahote, keep your hands to yourself!" Seth called to someone who was here. I had no clue what he was going on about, and truthfully I didn't care. Tonight was going to be fun, and if I found someone to have fun with… well, let's just say I wouldn't resist too much.

"Come on, let me introduce you to everyone, starting with your soon to be brother-in-law." Leah pulled me into the next room where bodies were grinding and groping. Large men with roaming hands touched the most intimate places on a woman with no care of what everyone saw. Women gave the best tease they could by seductively dancing with another girl. You could practically smell the pheromones and testosterone in the air. Just the visual stimuli had my scrap of lace I was passing off as a thong damp and practically wasted.

**A/N: So after receiving a review from a lovely reader (thank you Madam Scragz) I think I might need to shine a little light on the situation when it comes to the party. The party is being held as a joint bachelor/bachelorette party between Jake and Leah. Seth being part of the pack is obviously invited and since it is his sister's house, he would obviously feel comfortable in answering the door. **

**Seth and Leah are as in the books biological brother and sister, it is Bella who is the step sister to the pair. Again thank you to MAdam Scragz for bringing this to my attention, if anyone has any similar problems or questions please do not hesitate to fire away.  
**

**Until next time...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

She dragged me toward a corner where an incredibly tall man stood wearing ass-less chaps and with collar and leash around his throat. How they found one that fit him was beyond me; even the most vicious or well-fed dog wasn't as thick as this man was around the neck… and if that had any connection to how thick his cock was, my sister was indeed a very lucky woman.

"Is this the infamous soon to be brother-in-law?" I chuckled as she pulled his leash to bring his attention around. It was clear from the get-go who wore the pants in this relationship; he had his ass out for the world to see, for crying out loud. If that didn't give you any hint, then the fact that Leah was wearing the corset with black latex pants with four-inch heels sure as shit did.

I smiled as I saw the man in question turn to my sister. Either they were truly into the D/S world or they sure as fuck did their homework. I watched as she nodded before he quickly grabbed hold of me and twirled me around. Thank fuck that my skirt was skintight. I was sure I'd already flashed my cheeks to at least one person tonight.

"You must be Bella, though you sure don't fuck'n look like the little girl who Charlie has plastered across the mantle at his and Sue's place." He laughed. So this was just a one-time role-play for my sister and her man. It was also time it seemed to talk to my old man… and maybe play with my soon-to-be -brother. A quick look and wink to Leah and all was ready.


	6. Chapter 6

"Is this how you show respect to someone, little boy?" I asked him with my not so sweetest voice I could manage. His eyes quickly popped from his head, and he looked around the room,presumably for either Leah or Seth.

"My, my, you are not that well-trained, are you? Your posture is off, your tone is disrespectful, and frankly, your behavior definitely in need of some changes. Maybe I should lend my sister my toys… would that make you be a good boy?" I murmured a little louder than was necessary. I heard him choke on the saliva that had probably pooled in his mouth after being talked down to by someone who was a good foot shorter than him.

"See, now this is better. You haven't been given permission to speak. Now you can answer my question." I smiled a little as I spotted Leah laughing her ass off as our cousin stood beside her giggling her head off and clutching her side with the show I was putting on for all to see.

"Lee-Lee… want to help me out?" he sputtered as he all but pouted and begged her to come to his aid. Quirking my brow, I watched as my sister all but fell on her ass as she shook her head no.

"Seth, help a brother out, please." He begged anyone to help him out.

"Dude, that's my big sister, you've got no chance in hell of me helping you out. You dress the part, you play the part, isn't that right, _M__istress Bell_?" Did I mention my brother knew my tendency to be a complete and utter nut-job and loved every bit of it? Though the Mistress Bell was genius on his part; we hadn't talked about setting anyone up, only that I was going to inquire his intentions with Leah. Seth knew the guy and so did Dad, but it still didn't mean that I wasn't gonna give him hell.

"What do you say, a few lashings from my little toy and he'd learn his lesson? It's completely up to you, sister. I have by no means any problem handling his punishment for you." I called over my shoulder, my eyes not leaving his face for a second. I saw how he had a slight sheen of sweat building on his brow and that he had swallowed so audibly that I was sure that everyone in the room had heard him. Slowly pulling my whip from my hip, I unfurled it so that the five-tongued end would tickle my knee if my boots didn't cover them.

"Mistress Bell, I truly am sorry." He whimpered, and it was only then that I realized that the room had gone silent. I wanted to laugh as this very large and very strong man whimpered to me, someone who barely came up to his chest and weighed maybe half of what he did.

Circling him once more, I sent a quick wink to my sister as I raised my whip, the tongues sweeping across his lower back. My soon-to-be-brother was either scared shitless of me or he was somehow turned on by it.

"All right Bella, I think he's learned his lesson. No one touches unless they actually know you." Leah wheezed out as I found myself face-to-chest with Jake. I barely contained the giggle that was sitting on my tongue as I watched this tall man visibly relax and slump into a chair. I also could have sworn that I heard the man praise my dear sister and thank fuck that she finally stopped it.

Shrugging my shoulders, I smiled and skipped over to both Leah and Emily. "Okay, but I think I went into the wrong profession. I so should have been an actor. He totally believed it." I smiled as innocently as I could before I turned to watch my words sink in. When his head shot up, I think all three of us lost it and had to hold onto each other for support.


	7. Chapter 7

"What the fuck…" another tall, dark, and handsome cried as the scene I'd just performed ended and Jake looked like he could use a stiff drink.

"Guys, this is my little sister, and Charlie's daughter, Bella. Bella, meet everyone." Leah smiled as Emily and I still fought to gain control of ourselves.

"That was hot as hell, and it was fake. Fuck me," another voice said from behind me. That voice shot straight to my pussy that had been neglected for nearly four years. The sound of it was smooth and deep, If I could, I'd fuck just the voice, not caring what was attached to said melting power.

"Wait, you mean you played me?" Jake asked in a tone that was somewhere between pissed off as a fucking cat caught in a thunderstorm and amused. His delayed reaction even more comical as he sat there.

"Yep, didn't your father ever tell you not to pick up a girl wearing a short skirt and twirl her around? You know some women don't wear panties." I cocked my head to the side and looked him straight in the eyes. I didn't pay attention to whoever it was that had spat their drink out; as long as it didn't land on me and they cleaned that shit up, I was fine with it.

"Bella, give it a rest and borrow Leah's filter for fuck's sake. It's not like she uses it much anymore," Seth whined as he threw his arm over me. Pouting once again, I shrugged my shoulders; what I said was true –it just didn't apply to me.


	8. Chapter 8

Soon enough the party started again and it seemed that Jake had taken the little joke well, though he did promise to pay me back. I soon found myself sitting on a rather tall stool watching a game of strip pool play out in front of me some time later. Thus far I was betting that the girl was either that bad or she was just that fucking horny and wanted that man in her bed, out the back,or against the wall screwing her brains out. She had missed the same shot nearly four times, and it was just wrong. If she was that drunk. she'd have hit the ball slightly at least once, no matter if it was a good shot or not.

I was comfortably buzzed, not so far gone my brain wouldn't work if need be, but enough to be relaxed and enjoy what was going on around me. I didn't care about the costumes, and the groping and traveling hands that were flying around the room were part and parcel of every party that ever was.

"That was some stunt you pulled earlier. I don't think I've ever seen Jake as nervous unless it was when he asked Charlie and the rest of your family for Leah's hand," That sexy voice whispered in my ear. Again the rush of wetness hit my panties, and I had trouble keeping my breath. How in all that was fucking holy did a voice like that exist without being used as a weapon of mass panty destruction was beyond me. I had already toyed with the idea of removing them since it had been uncomfortable for a time there.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing Leah called me off before I really started to play," I whispered in his ear before standing and leaving the room in search of another drink. The man was alluring and I was damn near tempted to see how far we could push our little game before it got too far out of hand.

**A/N: Hey guys a little head's up that I'm guessing some may have figured out, or been a little confused about. Bella hasn't met the pack, her response to the Cullen's is different, she doesn't go zombie wanna be, as she does in the books, she becomes a little introverted because she doesn't want them back. By making herself lost in the crowd she's hiding from them. She's gonna get out of dodge as fast as her little white ass can. **

**Okay and just to let everyone know that remember Jake and Leah are engaged, they are the ones throwing the party.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Heading for the bar, I quickly make my cowboy and beer chaser before turning toward the room once more. My eyes scanned the images and faceless bodies grinding into one another before a twist and turn and some woman would stumble onto some guy's cock. A poke here and there and dear, lord, I needed to get laid; toys only worked for so long and nothing compared with the real thing no matter what the packaging said.

"You must be Bella. I have to say I wished I was Jake before. What I wouldn't do for you to use that whip on me." I smiled somewhat, though I wanted to do nothing more than throw up in my mouth a little. Tall, dark, and handsome number whatever was making me uncomfortable.

"The name's Paul, sweetheart. How about you and I get out of here? My place is just down the road." He smirked what I could only imagine was his winning panty soaker at me, only it made me want to go out and buy a fucking chastity belt to save my dear neglected pussy from his snake.

"Paul, is it? Let me tell you a little thing. The difference between your Dom costume and mine is attitude. You ooze cockiness while I am nothing more than confident. I would eat you up and spit you out with zero complaints and leave you high and dry. Trust me when I say I'm not the girl you want to play with." I patted his cheek before taking my shot without breaking eye contact; he squirmed a little and I could see him actually swallow as I knocked it back. Leaving him at the bar, I grabbed my beer and headed for the back door that led to the fire pit.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you not put off by all the sexual acts really going on around you?" Mr. Sexy Voice was back. I wanted to fuck this man into oblivion. He had me twisted, and I couldn't deny that I was enjoying every second of it.

"What's your name?" I asked, completely veering off the topic of conversation.

"Embry Call." He smiled softly as we sat there near the fire.

"And tell me, Embry Call, how old are you?" I smiled as he chuckled. The sound felt right, and I couldn't help but take him in completely. His legs, or more specifically, his thighs were a work of art. The power that they possessed had to be unlimited; just by looking at them, knew they would have the power in them to bring any woman to her knees. Hell, I'd be the first in line. The fact that they were encased in black denim only accentuated the muscle inside. My eyes roaming upward, I almost swallowed my tongue as I found without a doubt the most lickable and kissable stomach and chest. I wanted to rub my aching pussy against it, claiming him for my own personal pleasure. God I wanted this man, and I hadn't even reached the part of his body that would sell me on him.

Slowly I took in the curve of his lips… so suckable and bitable that I literally could not help the moan that was building in my throat. Fuck me, this man was one of the finest specimens of the creature I worshiped I'd ever seen. Those arms had me wanting to be wrapped in them, those legs I wanted to feel the power they held. I wanted to be dominated by him; I wanted to dominate him. My eyes slowly continued their easy perusal of the delicious man beside me. His eyes were a dark brown; dark brown was now my favorite shade of brown and I couldn't help but get lost in them


	11. Chapter 11

"Dude, was that what I think it was?" some guy asked behind me, taking Embry's eyes from me, and I suddenly felt the need to climb into his lap and claim him for the world to see. I watched as Embry smiled and nodded to whoever it was talking to him, though if I really cared, I'd have turned around and asked what the hell he was going on about.

"Would you like to go for a walk? Maybe talk a little without having to shout over the music." He asked before standing and pulling me to my feet. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it, he pulled me a little to enthusiastically and my chest crashed into his. My nipples had peaked and were throbbing against the leather, the sensation having the most delicious effect on me.

His eyes were intense, almost black at the simple touch that led to many fantasies being born. The predatory gaze had transfixed me and set me free at the same time. I had to bite back the whorish moan that was practically begging to come out. My mind was running through all the different parts of him that I could lick… suck… pinch… The carnal need grew just by the intensity I saw in his eyes.

**A/N: Hey guys and gal's out there in FFN world. I got asked a question and thought it might be a good idea to answer it here as well. Many of you want to know how old Embry is in this FFN. The answer is 21 as is Jake and Quil, remember we are only behind in age by one year, and it's been six years since Bella had left to go to college. Just to clear some things up that would make Seth Colin and Brady are 18, Sam would be 27, Leah 26, Jared and Paul would be 25, and finally Bella at 23.**

**Hope that helps you all with the age thing.  
**

**And for those who are reviewing under guest of Anonymous; as I am unable to reply let me thank you for taking the time to review the chapters that you have so far.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

For half an hour,we walked until we reached a small cottage near the cliffs, neither of us talking, just comfortably existing next to one another. His large hand engulf my own as I felt the ground change from the natural earthy texture to pebbles under the sole of my boots. He led me up the stairs before he opened the door into the house; I could only hope it was his own. I gasped at the beauty inside, though I was sure that I would need to have another look to truly appreciate the surroundings I found myself in.

I found myself rather enjoying a different view, one that only held Embry Call as his lips assaulted mine. The gentleness mixed with a possessive need had my knees weak as our bodies responded to one anothers touch. The warmth drenched me in something I couldn't quite grasp; instead I surrender to the feel of his lips owning mine, his hands memorizing my body's contours, and the feel of his cock as he ground his body into mine.

"Tell me,Embry, have you ever had an orgasm without someone touching you where the ache and need settles most?" I purred into his ear, delighting in the raw power as his hands roamed my thighs, ass, and waist with each stroke of my body. His body spoke volumes as he tightened his grip on my waist while doubling his efforts on the juncture between my throat and shoulder.

"I promise you that it can truly happen. No pornography or touching where your underwear covers." I continued as he shivered before picking me up and walking me into the bedroom and locking the door.

**A/N: Okay so I'm gonna go run and hide for a day or two.. you know until the next update in 48 hours...**

**To my guest reviewer's thanks. I love to hear from everyone who reviews and try to get back to them. If I miss anyone I'm sorry.  
**

**See you soon  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Slowly he placed me on the largest bed I'd have seen in my life; I was sure that even at his impressive height that he couldn't reach from top to bottom of the mattress. I watched his eyes as he raked them over my body, his hand clenched tightly as he took in my hair. I was sure he was picturing wrapping his large hand in it and directing me to where he wanted me to be -something I would very willingly do, I can assure you of that.

My body heated more than I ever thought it could as I lay there slightly sitting up but sprawled out on his bed. Gently he cupped my calf, tracing the seam that ran along the back of my leg until he reached the top. I couldn't and wouldn't hold back the moan that resided in my throat. His voice alone had disintegrated my panties when I first heard it. His gaze had melted me as it took in my form for the first time. And his touch had set me on fire that no extinguisher would ever be able to put out.

I shivered as he slowly pulled the zipper down on my inner thigh, a second finger following the trail, sending my flesh to pebble and my breath to hitch. I watched with hooded eyes as a soft smirk grew on his face. He was enjoying this far too much, and I didn't give a flying fuck about it. He made me feel things I'd never felt before.

I lay there, transfixed in his gaze as he continued his slow torture to my body –a torture I would willingly endure. Soon he had both boots somewhere on the floor as he rubbed my calves, helping the blood to circulate through and not cause any pain. I was definitely no pain whore but a little pain with a lot of pleasure was definitely going to happen tonight. I had felt exactly how well endowed he was, and let me just say, the man was blessed with more than just that panty destroyer of a voice. I may only have a small number of two sexual partners in my life, but neither of them was as large or thick as Embry.


	14. Chapter 14

As he allowed my legs to gently fall back onto the bed, I rose to kneel before him, slowly running my hands up his thighs as the denim teased both of us. I felt as his muscles jerked from my touch. I saw his cock harden. I licked his stomach, getting drunk from his taste. Fuck chocolate -he was now my favorite flavor.

Slowly, my hands descended on the fastening of his pants. I was met with the metal button and zipper. I would be lying if I said his size didn't frighten me a little. When the monster cock was freed from its prison, I learned that not only was the man blessed by the gods in all things, but that he also went commando. I couldn't help but groan at the thought of this man inside me in any and all ways possible. With a little help from him, we were able to rid him of all clothes… I wanted to frame those jeans for my personal view.

"Do you trust me?" I asked, looking up into his eyes, those same eyes that shone with some unknown emotion that I wanted but couldn't quite grasp in all my years. I knelt there for a few minutes as we watched each other. Watching as the emotions in his eyes as he warred with each other for whatever reason captivated me in a way I never thought possible, I felt strong and desirable. I knew that I could bring him pleasure and never tire of it.

Slowly he nodded, his eyes never straying from my own to my own. His hands, rough from work and grazed down the side of my face, sending shot after shot of desire into my core. It was like getting drunk for the first time:the feeling of being free and knowing that you were allowed to do so. I couldn't help but lean into his roughened hand for a few seconds.

"Lie down. If at any time you want me to stop, just tell me," I whispered in his ear, earning a groan of pain… pleasure… and sheer want from him.


	15. Chapter 15

I climbed onto his back, lowering my body while my skirt rose to accommodate his large girth underneath me. He was thick and hot; the dual stimulation of our body heat and my thong rubbing against my poor repressed pussy had me moaning like a cheap whore. I blatantly ground my soaked panties on his back, letting him know the effect he had on me. I wanted him to know I wanted him; this was something I had never felt before, and while it did somewhat terrify me a little, I craved the possibilities that it could create.

I continued my travel down his long body, getting as much contact with him as possible. His thighs, knees, calves, any touch of his body with mine had me melting and withering for more. Slowly, I removed my body from his, spreading his long muscular legs apart and finding myself seated with one of his feet resting on my thigh while the other was in my hand.

"A little known fact is that the body is made up of many erogenous zones. Some not even where you would think." I murmured softly though loud enough for him to hear as I let his foot come to rest with his other. Slowly I pulled the string on my neck loose and untied the leather binding across my chest before tossing it close to his head. I wanted him to know what was happening behind him, even if he couldn't see it.

"Uh-uh, no peeking," I chastised as he tried to sit up to turn and watch what was going on. I heard his groan as he sunk back onto the mattress before I once more picked up his foot. I let my hands do the talking, rubbing and teasing the inner step gently with the very tips of my fingers, before slowly massaging his toes and heading toward the heel.

I slowly added pressure to his heel until I heard the groan leave his mouth and I smiled. At first it was more one of relaxation but with the extra pressure,it changed to a more primal and deep moan. Every step hit that special spot but didn't leave any lingering effect since the touch was only for seconds. The fact that I was continuously rubbing the endogenous spot on his foot changed it from a minimal response to something that would cause a tension of another sort.

Leaning forward while moving his foot lower, I felt as my nipple rubbed against the same spot I had been teasing seconds ago. I saw rather than heard his sudden intake of air. The touch between his skin and my nipple had done the same thing to him as it had me. Leaning lower, I gently nibbled on his inner ankle on both feet. My chin rubbed against that same spot once more. I couldn't help but smile when I saw –a shiver run through him.


	16. Chapter 16

The gradual assent of my fingers against his calves, never lingering at one point as they twirled patterns into his skin. As the muscle relaxed,I continued my travels up those marvelous legs. Finally I came to a stop at the back of his knees.

Tickling my fingers into the groove, I watched as his thighs tensed slightly before they once more relaxed into my touch. Gently, I mounted his calf, bending forward so my mouth was aligned with the where the calf and thigh meet at his knee. I poked my tongue out softly, almost tickling him. My hair cascaded down one side of my head as I slowly continued my path across his skin. He shivered as I blew against the wetness I'd created, and I could have sworn he growled as I nipped on the tendons, only to hear a whimper as I straddled both calves and repeated the treatment to his other knee.

As I continued to lick, suck, nibble, and blow on the back of his knee, my fingers traveled up toward his inner thighs. Those thighs, the same thighs that had been tormenting me all night.

"Hmm, you have no idea how much I want to taste every bit of you. To devour you and be devoured by you. To know that after hours of losing myself in you, I could continue on and never be left unsatisfied. I want to touch your cock, to know it's weight, its texture, the girth and length as it fills me in any part of my body." I purred as my fingers made small strokes before going longer and longer than shortening back to the small teasing strokes again. I smiled softly as I watched his hips fuck the mattress and swooned as he groaned, whimpered, and made that growl-like noise once more. While he was getting hot and turned on by my touch and words, I was getting turned on by his sounds and the feel of him under me, letting me pleasure him.

**A/N, just a quick message to both the guests reviewers and Storm Cascade. Thank you both for the reviews. It's great to hear that you've enjoyed and can't help but giggle at how naughty Bella's being... planting seeds in our heads... that girl is evil in the best possible way.**


	17. Chapter 17

Slower than I had thought I could go, I crawled up his body and sat beside his thighs, keeping just out of his reach as I continued to trace and map the muscle as it coiled and bunched before slowly calming down. His hips would continue to thrust gently into the bed. I stared unabashedly at his ass. I was no ass woman; thighs and the power behind them were what would make me squirm with need and want. But his ass, it screamed for me to explore, and I was very nearly tempted to break my word and touch, bite, and even lick where I could not touch.

I had to pull my gaze from the glorious ass before me and continue on with my exploration of his powerful body.

"I thought you said nowhere my boxers would cover…" he yelped slightly as my fingers ran just below his cheeks and in between his legs. I couldn't help but smile as I bent forward so my mouth was only a hairs-breadth away from his ear.

"But you don't wear them…" I purred once more before my tongue traced the shell of his ear. His groan was all I needed to hear; the feel of his hips speeding up only encouraged me more.

"Oh, fuck." He moaned as my hair came into play. I'd always been somewhat vain when it came to my hair. I loved its length even though during the summers in Texas, I'd come close to cutting it so it wouldn't weigh me down or overheat my neck. Now, well now,I was happy that I'd kept it while I watched him shiver as it danced across his inner thighs, across his ass and trickled down until it swept across his balls.

"Do you have any idea how much I want to fuck you? From the moment you spoke after I tormented Jake, you made my panties a waste of time. Your voice alone had me wanting to mount you, to be mounted by you until I was hoarse from screaming out your name." I groaned as I slowly and softly licked up his back, my fingers trailing up his sides and back down with a continuous stroke. It was taking everything I had in me to not rub my pussy into his skin, the wetness seeping into his skin as I sought some form of relief on my throbbing clit.


	18. Chapter 18

"You're so close -I can almost taste the desire and lust rolling off you. I could watch you fuck this bed all day and never be upset that it wasn't me you were fucking. The sheer pleasure I would gain from watching you come right here, right now, would without a doubt be the best fucking reward I'd ever have," I whispered, my voice raw with the desire I had for him. Poking my tongue out, I took the shell of his ear, licking it until I felt the shivers surge and the mattress bounce underneath him. Raking my teeth across the lobe of his ear, I sucked on the soft cartilage and nipped at the most sensitive part of it, I growled.

"Come for me, baby. Show me how much you want to make me yours. I want to see you lose yourself and know it was because of me and my actions alone. I want you to lose yourself and give into the pleasure and desire you have built in you," I continued as his hips continued to thrust into the mattress with the need to seek the relief he so desperately wanted.

"Bite me. Fuck, I need you to bite me, touch me and fucking own _me," _he begged as I lowered my hips and began to grind onto his lower back. He had begged me, and who was I to deny what he so desperately wanted?

Grazing my teeth against his neck, I heard him hiss in pleasure and pain. My teeth were ready to clamp against his neck where it joined his shoulder. He growled; there was no denying that he truly did just growl while he was under me. After a few more teasing passes, I bit down with all I had in me. I felt as his hips thrust violently against the bed, and he came with everything he had in him.

It took a full minute before his hips settled and he lay still once more. His panting and murmured words were the only noise I could hear as I slowly crawled off his bed and headed for the bathroom to grab a washcloth to help clean him up. As I walked back into the room, I was met with Embry now lying face up on the bed, a very sated smile on his face; I couldn't help but smile as I made it closer to the bed.

Gently I leaned down to clean his stomach and cock, his essence, while tangy, was something I wanted again and again. After cleaning him, I turned to see what I needed to do to clean the bed, only to see that the tell-tale sign of his body's response had dried. Had I been enjoying my human tootsie pop for that long his body's natural temperature caused it to dry the sheets and any sign to be gone?

**A/N: Who needs a minute? Or maybe a quick change of panties... And the fun has yet to end.**

**See you in two days.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

His eyes opened as I tossed the cloth on the small bedside table before I joined him lying on the bed. I knew it took time for men to recuperate after any sexual act, some needing longer while others much shorter. My previous two encounters had been of the latter, yet, Embry had stamina to spare. His cock was standing at attention, and the feral look in his eyes once I glanced up, let me know one thing. I was positive when I woke up tomorrow, or really for the next week, I was going to be sore as fuck. But I wasn't going to regret my actions for a second.

Before I could even realize what was going on, I found myself lying on my back with his large frame caging me to the bed. I'd never really been comfortable with people getting into my personal space in the bedroom… or any room in a house, really. But lying here with Embry over me, around me, on top of me, I'd never felt safer or wanted as I did this second.

"My turn… but I won't be holding anything back," He growled in my ear, sending shivers down my spine, into my core, and had me squirming under him.

He took his time slowly licking, sucking, and nipping at my neck; each touch was like being struck by lightning. But at the same time, his fingers were doing the most erotic dance with my body. Those large hands knew what they were doing when they traced each and every rib so gently that it set my heart alight. I could barely breathe from the sensation he was stirring in me.

He chuckled as I fought to gain control of my erratic breath and grabbed my hand as I went to place it against my chest. Slowly, he raised my arm above my head and began to set my skin ablaze; it was like being electrocuted with every touch. As his hand trailed down my side, his pinky caught my skirt.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hmm, I think it's only fair that I see every inch of you underneath me like you did. This clearly has to go." I moaned as his velvet tone melted the very core of my being. He sat up on his knees; his large cock tormenting me with how close yet how far away from me he was.

As I leaned forward to touch him, I needed that contact; skin to skin, flesh to flesh. His body caged me once more, trapping my arm against my side and so close to my poor soaking pussy. I would have screamed out if it weren't for his mouth taking control over mine, his tongue demanding entrance of my mouth. He wasn't gentle, and I wasn't handled as being made of glass. It was hot and heavy as he dominated my tongue and mouth. I was sure my lips would be bruised long afterward. As he nipped, plunged, and owned my mouth, the growl once more built in the room, but it was the rumbling of his chest against mine that had me all but screaming out for release.

"And just think how much you will enjoy it once I'm finally seated in you, filling you until there is nothing left. I want to fuck you until you can no longer walk, until your voice gives out, until there's nothing left in you to give. I want to claim you as mine and let everyone fucking know that my cock is the only one that will ever be filling you again." His dominance would be the death of me, but oh what a way to go.

I was sure that I had soaked through my thong, my leather skirt, and the bedding underneath me as he trailed his tongue down my neck, past the valley of my breasts, and circled my navel before traveling up to my nipples. It was almost painful; his tongue flicked, laved, and circled over and over again.

"Please, oh fuck, please." I groaned, moaned, begged –anything for him to put out the fire he had started in me. I was a withering mess under him, and I could barely think of anything other than him filling me with his cum, his cock, his tongue, Every part of him in me in some way.

"Lift." He growled before taking a deep breath in, his growl turning into a moan of want. I could smell the sweat and lust in the room. We had lit a fire in the other, the control of the burn long out of our gathered grasp. My hips left the bed as he forced my skirt and panties down my legs so fast, so roughly, that I could barely contain my body's reaction. If it could, I was sure my pussy was flooded and any resistance had long since been beaten by the flow of my arousal as it seeped down my legs.

**Dirty talking Embry anyone... who's gonna go change after that?**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**See you in two days.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh now that is a damned waste." Being chastised by this man had me squirming for so many reasons. I was so turned-on that I wasn't sure if I should feel uncomfortable or beg for forgiveness; however the second his tongue met my heated skin all thoughts were deemed redundant, only the touch of his tongue to my flesh mattered. The fast and unpredictable patterns he drew on my thighs had me whimpering; I didn't even realize that my hands had crept up to my chest. My nipples were so hard that even the slightest touch had me begging for more and for the torture to stop.

His eyes met mine for the briefest of seconds before he locked on to what my hands were doing. His moan against my sensitive clit, coupled with my fingers tugging at my nipples were my undoing. My walls clenched as my back arched off the bed. My mouth opened with a silent scream that surprisingly sent a twinge of pain through my body from the intensity.

He lapped, drank, and brought me to my release a second time before he finally relented on my poor but very satisfied pussy. I was boneless and barely breathing. He was smiling and clearly holding up his end of the torture we had both inflicted on each other.

"P… Ple…Please." I stuttered as I begged. What I was truly begging for was obvious though I wasn't sure if I could survive him. Gently he crawled up my body like a predator stalking his prey, though I was a very willing victim to his plans.

"What is it you want? Do you want me to stop?" he asked as I shook my head with more energy than I thought I could. "No? Would you like me to make you come with my tongue once more?" he asked, only to receive the same response, the same silent plea. I had barely enough energy,but I was going to let him know.

"You… in me… filling me… fucking me… claiming me." I cried as I pulled him closer and his body came to rest aligned with mine. "Fuck me until I can no longer walk, until I can no longer scream out your name, until there is nothing left in me;" I whispered into his ear, earning a growl like none I had ever known.

**Um... does anyone need a minute after that?**

**Seriously I wrote this and I'm still squirming from the editing and everything.  
**

**Check out my poll concerning Claim... you've got until the end of the story to vote.  
**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**See you in two days... that should give you enough time to breathe and get hold of *ahem* something.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

Roughly he rubbed his cock all over my core, soaking in the juices that my body had made just for him. As he ground himself into me, a groan of appreciation left me. I was without a doubt ready to scream out his name in frustration as he continued his assault on my body. The weight was still undetermined as was its true texture, but I could feel how big he was, how _very well endowed _he was.

"I'm gonna make you mine. Once we start, I won't be able to stop." His voice had lost its demanding, dominating rumbling that had my body instantly reacting to him. I was impossibly turned on; I wasn't sure I would have been able to stop let alone think I might be able to. With a quick thrust of my own hips, I let him know I was beyond ready to give him my all.

He groaned as he grabbed onto my hips, stilling my movements and staring into my eyes. When I met his, I wasn't sure what I was seeing was normal. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was in love with me, how Jake felt for Leah, and to some extent how my dad felt for Sue. I was so shocked to see it aimed at me.

And if I were honest, slightly scared since I knew I was probably a mirror image of him right now.

As if he were trying to catch snowflakes and not break their unique beauty, he gently, slowly,and carefully slid his hand across my pelvic bone. The gentle caress had been more than I had felt before with any man. The smooth movement had been the most intimate move I'd ever experienced in my life.

**So we've gone from the domineering to the sweet man we all fell in love with.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remember to head over to my homepage here and check out the poll. You've only go a few chapters left.**


	23. Chapter 23

I felt as he took hold of his shaft gradually, knowingly, selflessly giving himself to me. With the most adoring look on his face, on any man's face,I felt as he pressed the head into my opening. The slight sting due to his size didn't matter; I couldn't find it in myself to truly care that he was by far the biggest man I'd ever had the pleasure to be with.

With precise movements,he began to enter me. The un-rushed movements allowed my body to accommodate, and accept him completely. As he continued to softly thrust, I felt something take over my being. I wanted to give him my everything, be his everything. I wanted a future with this man, someone I never knew until tonight. Marriage, children, family… everything I never knew I wanted suddenly fell into place. As long as it was with this man, as long as Embry would have me, I wanted it all.

"I've waited and prayed for this moment to come. That the gods hadn't made a mistake. And then you came along and I found out it was everything and more," He whispered so quietly that if his head weren't resting on my shoulder, I was sure I wouldn't have heard it.

He stilled as he was completely seated in me, giving my body the chance to accept everything he was giving me. As he cupped my cheek with one hand, I felt the other tangle its fingers into my own. It felt so right just being with him like this.

As his lips descended on mine, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. It wasn't uncomfortable; in fact, it was a welcomed feeling as the sparks ignited within me. My heartbeat, the feeling of been full, of being loved by this perfect man above me. The sparks and the deep connection… all of it was right.

His lips were tender as they continued to love mine. The passion wasn't the kind that fizzled out after maybe a few nights; no, this was some life-changing, earth-shattering, and all-consuming kiss. I felt as if my soul were reaching out to grab hold of his and never let go. I couldn't control my body's response as a single tear traveled its solitary path down the side of my face before becoming lost in my hair.

**A/N: I haven't forgotten to answer your reviews sorry guys. My little girl's birthday is the 13th I'm a little busy. But I promise I will get to them tomorrow.**


	24. Chapter 24

"Are you okay?" Embry's soft voice whispered in my ear, soothing any and all fears and pain, and erasing the feeling of being rejected just by those three words. God help me if it were the other three; I would have been beyond myself with unknown emotions as they traveled through my body. Gently nodding, I felt a small smile creep on my face.

"Perfect," I whispered as he slowly pulled back before entering me once again. The feeling was unreal; I wasn't sure which way was up or what my name was. The undercurrent that had me tense but at the same time completely at his mercy shocked through the room.

Our eyes locked as he continued to make love to me. It was not something I'd ever faced before, but I was thankful for it. With Embry,I felt like I wasn't cheating him out of something, like he was meant to be the one who I shared this first with, and maybe I was.

The gentle caress traveled up my arm and took hold of my hand once more. The tingles that ran through me had driven me mad earlier; now it seemed as if they kept me from floating away to a place I couldn't come back from. He was grounding me to this time, this place with him.

The slow, deliberate movements of his hips settled into a rhythm that was made just for us. Each thrust, each push was like our bodies were designed to dance this dance like only lovers do. As he once more kissed me into heaven, the sense of belonging crept over me. The all-consuming knowledge that this was where I belonged settled even more in me.

"You feel it too," He murmured as he broke the kiss once more. The smile on his face lit the room up like nothing on Earth could. The stars in the sky couldn't shine brighter than the smile on his face; the sheer happiness glowed in his eyes as he looked down at me. I nodded, too scared to use my voice. I was sure there would be questions asked a thousand times in the future of what it was and how it had been so powerful to make me want to give him the world… my world- but for right now all that existed was what we were.

One of our joined hands drifted down, softly twisting so that neither of us would be hurt in the process. As he carefully untangled our clasped hands,he wrapped his large strong one around my small wrist and held it against his chest. I couldn't help but gasp as I felt his heart hammering under my touch, my own mimicking his, I was sure. It felt so right.

"It's yours." The words so sweetly spoken matched the intensity that I felt and what I saw in his eyes. He was willingly offering me everything he could, not asking for anything in return.

**Happy Valentines Day to you all. Whether it's just beginning or coming to an end. If you are sharing it with the love of your life or celebrating the whole notion of love in general. I hope Embry here sure brought that sweet smile to you all.**

**For those who reviewed the last two chapters I hope I got you all, Sorry if I missed anyone, to my guest reviews thanks and hope you continue to enjoy this story to its end.**


	25. Chapter 25

I couldn't help the tears as they trickled down my cheek and into my hair, not from pain, but from the passion that seeped from his very being. This was no idle pillow talk, and he was not trying to buy his way into my bed. It was pure and honest; I'd never heard nor seen something so wonderful, beautiful, so awe-inspiring as the man above me.

As the feeling grew in my heart, so did the pleasure we were sharing. I could feel my release grow with a fire that had been set alight by Embry. I hadn't even noticed that he had let go of my wrist and gradually traveled down my side until he reached my knee, gently bringing it up to rest on his hip. From here, the pleasure rose, his thrusts sped. The noises we were making echoed from both of us.

Burying his head into my neck, I felt his tongue slowly, consciously, travel up and down the juncture of my shoulder and throat, The feeling sending me further and further to the edge of all reason. With one quick thrust, one slight swivel of his hips, and the graze of his teeth, I flew over the edge, losing myself in him like I had never felt before. Somewhere I was sure he had asked me for forgiveness as the pleasure gripped me even more so when the slight sting of his teeth met skin.

A flash of white and the sounds of waves crashed through my senses. Where just a second ago I was in his house, on his bed, and feeling the most intense feelings in my life, now I was somewhere else. I could smell the water; I could hear the crashing of waves in front of me, and I could feel his very presence in me… around me… a part of me. I knew I should have been scared, but I felt more at peace than I had ever in my life.

It could have been hours later that I came back to Earth to find Embry softly creating patterns on my neck with his tongue. Each touch sent a shot of fire to my core and heart. I could still feel him in me, still as rigid as when we started.

**Hey guys, one more chapter to go, sad I know. So this means you've got two more days to tell me if you want this posted in full or not.**

**To my guest reviewer, thanks for your reviews.**

**To TwilightAddict71484, you gotta sign in so I can reply to your reviews; thanks though for taking the time to review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**It's with a sad heart that I give you the final chapter of Claim... Thank you all for joining me on this ride and all the amazing support and kind words that you have left.  
**

"I don't think I can let you go," He softly spoke as I ran my fingers through his hair and down his back. I couldn't and wouldn't deny the smile that grew on my face. If after one night I had felt whole, I couldn't help but wonder what the it would feel like if we were in a relationship.

"If I could do anything to make you stay, what would it be?" he asked a few seconds later as his head rose from its resting place while his cock was still very much seated in me. I could feel the questions growing in my head, but for now, they could wait.

"There is nothing that you could do to make me stay," I whispered, though my heart was breaking from the pain that was shown on his face. I felt like my heart couldn't take it if I left him, like it was his words not mine, that were spoken.

"I can't let you go…" he whispered softly as a single tear traveled down his face before falling and being lost in my hair just as mine had before.

"I'm not going anywhere." I almost cried as I cupped his face. The look of devastation slowly became infused with confusion and happiness before me. "I'm moving back… I've moved back. Only Seth and Leah know. It's my wedding anniversary present to my dad and Sue. I start at Forks General on Wednesday." My words sounding so much stronger than only seconds before.

I had barely enough time to take a breath as his lips crashed against mine once more, owning and possessing me where I lay. His tongue claimed mine as he ravished every part of my mouth as he had with my body.

"But how?" he asked a few minutes later as he pulled back, letting me breathe The smile on his face, however, was making it harder for me to do so. I wanted to keep that look on his face for as long as I could.

"I'm a doctor. I was hired a few weeks ago, and I had Leah and Seth find my a place to live. I bought a house just near the border of the reservation and Forks so I could be close to my family and work. When Leah told me about the joint bachelor and bachelorette party we sent Sue and my dad away for the weekend as their present from us. We wanted to surprise them with my homecoming," I blurted out as I smiled, only to yawn a few seconds later. I hadn't felt him soften in me as we talked, so I slightly jumped and felt a little disappointed when he was no longer in me. As he rolled on his side, he pulled me closer to him and tossed a thin sheet across our bodies. As I listened to his heartbeat, I slowly fell asleep.

For the first time in my life, everything felt right.

Who knew that playing dress up could make you feel so complete, that home was here all along?

**And here we have it the final chapter of Claim. I want to thank each and everyone of you who Favorited, Alerted and reviewed this story. I can't believe how strongly it took off or that so many of you would fall in love with Embry as much as I had while writing this story. What started out as a thank you to the woman who has made the majority (that being all but one) of my banners; Morrigan (from JBNP) became something far more than i expected. **

**To my dear friend AELGP, thank you for pre-reading this for me. You truly helped me a lot with the flow in general, as well as helping me make up my mind as to turn it into a drabble or a O/S. Yes ladies you can thank her for giving me the courage to cut this baby up and tease you with it's kink and sweet lemony taste. **

**To ********_Edwardsfavoritebrunette and mcc101180 _from Team Project Beta, thank you for editing this for me. It's helped me with my writing so much.**

**********Lastly to my dear other-half, because believe it or not ladies, there are men out there similar to Embry here, my partner is one of them. **

**********Now you have two days to vote before I close up shop on Claim and possibly post the whole thing entirely; though it will be chapter 27 here. Yes there will be a sequel to Claim, but I'm not sure if it will be a full blown all out story or another drabble to torment and tease you all. Give me a couple of months to get it together and finish my other stories and we'll go from there. **

**********Let me know how you feel people.**

**********As always.**

**********Deonne**


	27. Claim complete and uncut

_**Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to say I own the characters of Twilight,I don't. That piece of amazing work belongs to Mrs Meyer. However, do take slight liberties in using her imagination to write some little pieces of my own. No infringement on her works is intended**_ _** just really like writing stories but suck at making up my own characters. **_

_**This has been Beta'ed by the lovely ladies at Team Beta; more specifically **__**Edwardsfavoritebrunette and mcc101180. Thank you for your work in making this better.**_

_**Thank you to my pre-reader AELGP, if it wasn't for her, this would have sat on my computer with me constantly wondering the "what if" when it came to drabbles.**_

Claimed.

A Twilight fan fiction.

My life was definitely not what I thought it would be when I moved back in with my father after college. The fact that I willingly came back to the one place where my heart was shattered by the first boyfriend –yes,_boy_ , he was never a man… was a surprise in itself; the fact that it was my idea to return to the small town of Forks, Washington was even more so. Being the daughter and only child to the police chief had made my time during high school somewhat uncomfortable. Any attention I received was always twisted in a way, never anything real. For many I was the ultimate game and prize -who better to bang and break than the daughter of the man with the authority in the town? If you were with me, then you'd be safe and could fuck up and not get a ticket.

Then when the Cullens moved into town, my world was turned upside down. Five beautiful teens that would make you feel like crap just by looking at them, anyone's self-eisteem would take a blow of epic proportions. I thought my troubles would be over, that I'd be left alone from all thewanna be players of Forks High School. I was woman enough to admit that the two newbies were female were hot as hell. However, what I didn't count on was that they were inter-dating, and only one of the new kids was single. And, it seemed he was looking for the next notch on his bedpost. Edward was out of my reach, so when in biology he paid attention to only me, I was floored Soon enough, we started dating and I was somewhat accepted into his family. I say somewhat since his sister, Rose, and brother, Jasper, made no attempt to get to know me; in fact, Rose openly despised me.

However, it all blew up on my 17th birthday when my best friend and Edward's little sister, Alice, threw me a party, one that I didn't want and couldn't get out of. It was also when I found out that there was more than just humans in this world. A simple cut on my finger from the wrapping paper and what was black was now red and what was white was now black. Vampires were real and looked like models. It was three days later that Edward took me into the woods behind my house and told me they were leaving to give me a life I should always have, a normal human life. At the time, I was devastated and threw myself into my studies so that I graduated early and headed towards Texas to study medicine.

Finishing my degree in six years, I'd had enough of the sun and dry heat of Texas and headed once more to the place I knew as home. Since I had left, dad had re-married, so I now had a younger brother and older sister who cared for not only my father but me too. Seth and Leah had been in constant contact with me since I moved and were the only ones who knew that I was heading home for good. The job at Forks Hospital was icing on the cake. They had both helped me find a small place on the border between the reservation and Forks so I could be close to my family and work.

Nevertheless, in all the time I had been away in Texas, I didn't have a life; my nose was always stuck in a book. My goal was simple; to graduate and head back home. I'd come to realize that Edward Cullen and his family had run me out of my home while I was at school. I was terrified, ashamed, and downright pissed that I had let him and his family rule my choices after they had left me.

All of that led me to this; I would have expected this from Jess and Mike from high school. Hell, from what high school was like. Iwould expect this from any one of the strange people I had graduated with. But when Leah and her soon-to-be-husband Jake had decided their joint bachelor/bachelorette party would be a sex-themed, risqué get together, I was a little worried… and slightly turned on. When she first told me, I was a little unsure since our littler brother was going to be there too, but after a while, my interest outweighed my insecurities.

I had spent nearly two months before my move searching the Internet on the ins and outs of the world of erotica and fetishes. To say some were tempting and some scared the fuck out of me would be a mild understatement, though in my search, I found something that not only piqued my interest for a costume but also sent shivers down my spine and made my panties wet with desire and lust.

After constantly going around in circles as to where I could remt a costume, Iended up buying everything I needed. My boots were sexy beyond anythinganything I'd ever seen; coming to rest just above my knee. Black leather and a five-inch heel had me drooling just by the image on the screen. My skirt barely covered my ass, and the slit s that rose to my hips would undoubtedly be cold, but for now, I was floating on the high of being naughty, The a deep almost blood red belt with a loop to hold my accessory... it spoke for itself. My blood red leather halter that barely covered my tits barely. The lacy black thong was the cherry on top of my trip over to the dark side. The choker and whip finished my outfit; all that was left was my hair and makeup. Keeping with the dark style, I straightened my hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail and kept my makeup dark with smoky eyes, heavy black eyeliner, mascara, and cherry red lipstick.

I was set.

The party was pumping by the time I had made it, and the images that met my eyes were delicious. Men dressed in leather pants so tight that every muscle in their legs was visible when they moved. Women dressed as little girls sucking on lollypops and dripping of innocence that was not under those clothes. And all this I could see just through the window; my sister was lucky that she didn't have neighbors close by.

Knocking on the door, I pulled my floor-length coat a little closer to shield my bare skin from the cold and waited. The door swung open and I saw my little brother who was not so little anymore. He'd grown up… and if he weren't family, I'd probably be drooling right now. At six foot something, little brother had become a man with muscle and the inside knowledge of how the female population worked. Something I was sure he used to his full advantage.

"Leah…" Seth bellowed as I stood before him, my smirk firmly in place. Just as the past six years had been generous to little Seth, they had been bountiful for me. I had grown into my lanky frame, filling it out with generous curves that came with age. I was evenly matched, my chest just as voluptuous as my ass whichwas joined by my flat stomach and finished with some legs that had made men weep… or so I'm told.

"What the hell, Seth? We're only waiting for one more. What's so import…" she called over the music until I saw the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Well fuck me!" she all but sighed as she too took my stance and smirk in.

"Sorry, sister dear. Not only do I not swing that way, but family is definitely in my no-go zone." I laughed as she finally snapped out of whatever thought was running circles in her head. I found myself smooched in between the two of them, Seth carefully putting his hands around me so as not to touch anywhere inappropriate for family. It took some time before the two of them finally let me go and actually into the house. I could smell the sweat and alcohol in the air.

If the sight I was met with before entering the house was something, then what actually lay beyond was heaven and hell wrapped into one beautiful package. Skin as far as the eye could see and quite a few very turned-on members enjoying the show and each other. In the corner, I saw what I could only assume was the bar, or what was left of it. The liquor bottles were srategically placed against the windowpane while a bar fridge filled with beer and mixers sat behind the makeshift bar.

"You better be dressed under that coat, " Leah whispered as I went to untie the belt of my coat. I smiled wickedly as the suede fell from my shoulders.

"I'm… suitably dressed." Where my once shy demeanor would have balked at the idea of dressing like this, showing this much skin, this new me, the one with confidence to spare and bravado to actually pull off this kind of persona, sure as fuck loved the feel of eyes on me.

"Little sister sure has grown up." Leah laughed as we heard Seth groan behind us as the coat finally fell, only to be picked up by Seth and handed back to me.

"Lahote, keep your hands to yourself!" Seth called to someone who was here. I had no clue what he was going on about, and truthfully I didn't care. Tonight was going to be fun, and if I found someone to have fun with… well, let's just say I wouldn't resist too much.

"Come on, let me introduce you to everyone, starting with your soon to be brother-in-law." Leah pulled me into the next room where bodies were grinding and groping. Large men with roaming hands touched the most intimate places on a woman with no care of what everyone saw. Women gave the best tease they could by seductively dancing with another girl. You could practically smell the pheromones and testosterone in the air. Just the visual stimuli had my scrap of lace I was passing off as a thong damp and practically wasted.

She dragged me toward a corner where an incredibly tall man stood wearing ass-less chaps and with collar and leash around his throat. How they found one that fit him was beyond me; even the most vicious or well-fed dog wasn't as thick as this man was around the neck… and if that had any connection to how thick his cock was, my sister was indeed a very lucky woman.

"Is this the infamous soon to be brother-in-law?" I chuckled as she pulled his leash to bring his attention around. It was clear from the get-go who wore the pants in this relationship; he had his ass out for the world to see, for crying out loud. If that didn't give you any hint, then the fact that Leah was wearing the corset with black latex pants with four-inch heels sure as shit did.

I smiled as I saw the man in question turn to my sister. Either they were truly intch to the D/S world or they sure as fuck did their homework. I watched as she nodded before he quickly grabbed hold of me and twirled me around. Thank fuck that my skirt was skintight. I was sure I'd already flashed my cheeks to at least onetonight.

"You must be Bella, though you sure don't fuck'n look like the little girl who Charlie has plastered across the mantle at his and Sue's place." He laughed. So this was just a one-time role-play for my sister and her man. It was time it seemed to talk to my old man… and maybe play with my soon-to-be -brother. A quick look and wink to Leah and all was ready.

"Is this how you show respect to someone, little boy?" I asked hime with my not so sweetest voice I could manage. His eyes quickly popped from his head, and he looked around the room,presumably for either Leah or Seth.

"My, my, you are not that well-trained, are you? Your posture is off, your tone is disrespectful, and frankly, your behavior definitely in need of some changes. Maybe I should lend my sister my toys… would that make you be a good boy?" I murmured a little louder than was necessary. I heard him choke on the saliva that had probably pooled in his mouth after being talked down to by someone who was a good foot shorter than him.

"See, now this is better. You haven't been given permission to speak. Now you can answer my question." I smiled a little as I spotted Leah laughing her ass off as our cousin stood beside her giggling her head off and clutching her side with the show I was putting on for all to see.

"Lee-Lee… want to help me out?" he sputtered as he all but pouted and begged her to come to his aid. Quirking my brow, I watched as my sister all but fell on her ass as she shook her head no.

"Seth, help a brother out, please." He begged anyone to help him out.

"Dude, that's my big sister, you've got no chance in hell of me helping you out. You dress the part, you play the part, isn't that right, _M__istress Bell_?" Did I mention my brother knew my tendency to be a complete and utter nut-job and loved every bit of it? Though the Mistress Bell was genius on his part; we hadn't talked about setting anyone up, only that I was going to inquire his intentions with Leah. Seth knew the guy and so did Dad, but it still didn't mean that I wasn't gonna give him hell.

"What do you say, a few lashings from my little toy and he'd learn his lesson? It's completely up to you, sister. I have by no means any problem handling his punishment for you." I called over my shoulder, my eyes not leaving his face for a second. I saw how he had a slight sheen of sweat building on his brow and that he had swallowed so audibly that I was sure that everyone in the room had heard him. Slowly pulling my whip from my hip, I unfurled it so that the five-tongued end would tickle my knee if my boots didn't cover them.

"Mistress Bell, I truly am sorry." He whimpered, and it was only then that I realized that the room had gone silent. I wanted to laugh as this very large and very strong man whimpered to me, someone who barely came up to his chest and weighed maybe half of what he did.

Circling him once more, I sent a quick wink to my sister as I raised my whip, the tongues sweeping across his lower back. My soon-to-be-brother ws either scared shitless of me or he was somehow turned on by it.

"All right Bella, I think he's learned his lesson. No one touches unless they actually know you." Leah wheezed out as I found myself face-to-chest with Jake. I barely contained the giggle that was sitting on my tongue as I watched this tall man visibly relax and slump into a chair. I also could have sworn that I heard the man praise my dear sister and thank fuck that she finally stopped it.

Shrugging my shoulders, I smiled and skipped over to both Leah and Emily. "Okay, but I think I went into the wrong profession. I so should have been an actor. He totally believed it." I smiled as innocently as I could before I turned to watch my words sink in. When his head shot up, I think all three of us lost it and had to hold onto each other for support.

"What the fuck…" another tall, dark, and handsome cried as the scene I'd just performed ended and Jake looked like he could use a stiff drink.

"Guys, this is my little sister, and Charlie's daughter, Bella. Bella, meet everyone." Leah smiled as Emily and I still fought to gain control of ourselves.

"That was hot as hell, and it was fake. Fuck me," another voice said from behind me. That voice shot straight to my pussy that had been neglected for nearly four years. The sound of it was smooth and deep, If I could, I'd fuck just the voice, not caring what was attached to said melting power.

"Wait, you mean you played me?" Jake asked in a ton that was somewhere between pissed off as a fucking cat caught in a thunderstorm and amused. His delayed reaction even more comical as he sat there.

"Yep, didn't your father ever tell you not to pick up a girl wearing a short skirt and twirl her around? You know some women don't wear panties." I cocked my head to the side and looked him straight in the eyes. I didn't pay attention to whoever it was that had spat their drink out; as long as it didn't land on me and they cleaned that shit up, I was fine with it.

"Bella, give it a rest and borrow Leah's filter for fuck's sake. It's not like she uses it much anymore," Seth whined as he threw his arm over me. Pouting once again, I shrugged my shoulders; what I said was true –it just didn't apply to me.

Soon enough the party started again and it seemed that Jake had taken the little joke well, though he did promise to pay me back. I soon found myself sitting on a rather tall stool watching a game of strip pool play out in front of me some time later. T hus far I was betting that the girl was either that bad or she was just that fucking horny and wanted that man in her bed, out the back,or against the wall screwing her brains out. She had missed the same shot nearly four times, and it was just wrong. If she was that drunk. she'd have hit the ball slightly at least once, no matter if it was a good shot or not.

I was comfortably buzzed, not so far gone my brain wouldn't work if need be, but enough to be relaxed and enjoy what was going on around me. I didn't care about the costumes, and the groping and traveling hands that were flying around the room were part and parcel of every party that ever was.

"That was some stunt you pulled earlier. I don't think I've ever seen Jake as nervous unless it was when he asked Charlie and the rest of your family for Leah's hand," That sexy voice whispered in my ear. Again the rush of wetness hit my panties, and I had trouble keeping my breath. How in all that was fucking holy did a voice like that exist without being used as a weapon of mass panty destruction was beyond me. I had already toyed with the idea of removing them since it had been uncomfortable for a time there.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing Leah called me off before I really started to play," I whispered in his ear before standing and leaving the room in search of another drink. The man was alluring and I was damn near tempted to see how far we could push our little game before it got too far out of hand.

Heading for the bar, I quickly ordered my cowboy and beer chaser before turning toward the room once more. My eyes scanned the images and faceless bodies grinding into one another before a twist and turn and some woman would stumble onto some guy's cock. A poke here and there and dear, lord, I needed to get laid; toys only worked for so long and nothing compared with the real thing no matter what the packaging said.

"You must be Bella. I have to say I wished I was Jake before. What I wouldn't do for you to use that whip on me." I smiled somewhat, though I wanted to do nothing more than throw up in my mouth a little. Talk, dark, and handsome number whatever was making me uncomfortable.

"The name's Paul, sweetheart. How about you and I get out of here? My place is just down the road." He smirked what I could only imagine was his winning panty soaker at me, only it made me want to go out and buy a fucking chastity belt to save my dear neglected pussy from his snake.

"Paul, is it? Let me tell you a little thing. The difference between your Dom costume and mine is attitude. You ooze cockiness while I am nothing more than confident. I would eat you up and spit you out with zero complaints and leave you high and dry. Trust me when I say I'm not the girl you want to play with." I patted his cheek before taking my shot without breaking eye contact; he squirmed a little and I could see him actually swallow as I knocked it back. Leaving him at the bar, I grabbed my beer and headed for the back door that led to the fire pit.

"Are you not put off by all the sexual acts really going on around you?" Mr. Sexy Voice was back. I wanted tofuck this man into oblivion. He had me twisted, and I couldn't deny that I was enjoying every second of it.

"What's your name?" I asked, completely veering off the topic of conversation.

"Embry Call." He smiled softly as we sat there near the fire.

"And tell me, Embry Call, how old are you?" I smiled as he chuckled. The sound felt right, and I couldn't help but take him in completely. His legs, or more specifically, his thighs were a work of art. The power that they possessed had to be unlimited; just by looking at them, knew they would have the power in them to bring any woman to her knees. Hell, I'd be the first in line. The fact that they were incased in black denim only accentuated the muscle inside. My eyes roaming upward, I almost swallowed my tongue as I found without a doubt the most lickable and kssable stomach and chest. I wanted to rub my aching pussy against it, claiming him for my own personal pleasure. God I wanted this man, and I hadn't even reached the part of his body that would sell me on him.

Slowly I took in the curve of his lips… so suckable and bitable that I literally could not help the moan that was building in my throat. Fuck me, his man was one of the finest specimens of man I'd ever seen. Those arms had me wanting to be wrapped in them, those legs I wanted to feel the power they held. I wanted to be dominated by him; I wanted to dominate him. My eyes slowly continued their easy perusal of the delicious man beside me. His eyes were a dark brown; dark brown was now my favorite shade of brown and I couldn't help but get lost in them

"Dude, was that what I think it was?" some guy asked behind me, taking Embry's eyes from me, and I suddenly felt the need to climb into his lap and claim him for the world to see. I watched as Embry smiled and nodded to whoever it was talking to him, though if I really cared, I'd have turned around and asked what the hell he was going on about.

"Would you like to go for a walk? Maybe talk a little without having to shout over the music." He asked before standing and pulling me to my feet. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it, he pulled me a little to enthusiastically and my chest crashed into his. My nipples had peaked and were throbbing against the leather, the sensation having the most delicious effect on me.

His eyes were intense, almost black at the simple touch that led to many fantasies being born. The predatory gaze had transfixed me and set me free at the same time. I had to bite back the whorish moan that was practically begging to come out. My mind was running through all the different parts of him that I could lick… suck… pinch… The carnal need grew just by the intensity I saw in his eyes.

For half an hour,we walked until we reached a small cottage near the cliffs, neither of us talking, just comfortably existing next to one another. His large hand engulf my own as I felt the ground change from the natural earthy texture to pebbles under the sole of my boots. He led me up the stairs before he opened the door into the house; I could only hope it was his own. I gasped at the beauty inside, though I was sure that I would need to have another look to truly appreciate the surroundings I found myself in.

I found myself rather enjoying a different view, one that only held Embry Call as his lips assaulted mine. The gentleness mixed with a possessive need had my knees weak as our bodies responded to one another's touch. The warmth drenched me in something I couldn't quite grasp; instead I surrended to the feel of his lips owning mine, his hands memorizing my body's contours, and the feel of his cock as he ground his body into mine.

"Tell me,Embry, have you ever had an orgasm without someone touching you where the ache and need settles most?" I purred into his ear, delighting in the raw power as his hands roamed my thighs, ass, and waist with each stroke of my body. His body spoke volumes as he tightened his grip on my waist while doubling his efforts on the juncture between my throat and shoulder.

"I promise you that it can truly happen. No pornography or touching where your underwear covers." I continued as he shivered before picking me up and walking me into the bedroom and locking the door.

Slowly he placed me on the largest bed I'd have seen in my life; I was sure that even at his impressive height that he couldn't reach from top to bottom of the mattress. I watched his eyes as he raked them over my body, his hand clenched tightly as he took in my hair. I was sure he was picturing wrapping his large hand in it and directing me to where he wanted me to be -something I would very willingly do, I can assure you of that.

My body heated more than I ever thought it could as I lay there slightly sitting up but sprawled out on his bed. Gently he cupped my calf, tracing the seam that ran along the back of my leg until he reached the top. I couldn't and wouldn't hold back the moan that resided in my throat. His voice alone had disintegrated my panties when I first heard it. His gaze had melted me as it took in my form for the first time. And his touch had set me on fire that no extinguisher would ever be able to put out.

I shivered as he slowly pulled the zipper down on my inner thigh, a second finger following the trail, sending my flesh to pebble and my breath to hitch. I watched with hooded eyes as a soft smirk grew on his face. He was enjoying this far too much, and I didn't give a flying fuck about it. He made me feel things I'd never felt before.

I lay there, transfixed in his gaze as he continued his slow torture to my body –a torture I would willingly endure. Soon he had both boots somewhere on the floor as he rubbed my calves, helping the blood to circulate through and not cause any pain. I was definitely no pain whore but a little pain with a lot of pleasure was definitely going to happen tonight. I had felt exactly how well endowed he was, and let me just say, the man was blessed with more than just that panty destroyer of a voice. I may only have a small number of two sexual partners in my life, but neither of them was as large or thick as Embry.

As he allowed my legs to gently fall back onto the bed, I rose to kneel before him, slowly running my hands up his thighs as the denim teased both of us. I felt as his muscles jerked from my touch. I saw his cock harden. I licked his stomach, getting drunk from his taste. Fuck chocolate -he was now my favorite flavor.

Slowly, my hands descended on the fastening of his pants. I was met with the metal button and zipper. I would be lying if I said his size didn't frighten me a little. When the monster cock was freed from its prison, I learned that not only was the man blessed by the gods in all things, but that he also went commando. I couldn't help but groan at the thought of this man inside me in any and all ways possible. With a little help from him, we were able to rid him of all clothes… I wanted to frame those jeans for my personal view.

"Do you trust me?" I asked, looking up into his eyes, those same eyes that shone with some unknown emotion that I wanted but couldn't quite grasp in all my years. I kneeled there for a few minutes as we watched each other. Watching as the emotions in his eyes as he warred with each other for whatever reason captivated me in a way I never thought possible, I felt strong and desirable. I knew that I could bring him pleasure and never tire of it.

Slowly he nodded, his eyes never straying from my own to my own. His hands, rough from work and grazed down the side of my face, sending shot after shot of desire into my core. It was like getting drunk for the first time:the feeling of being free and knowing that you were allowed to do so. I couldn't help but lean into his roughened hand for a few seconds.

"Lie down. If at any time you want me to stop, just tell me," I whispered in his ear, earning a groan of pain… pleasure… and sheer want from him.

I climbed onto his back, lowering my body while my skirt rose to accommodate his large girth underneath me. He was thick and hot; the dual stimulation of our body heat and my thong rubbing against my poor repressed pussy had me moaning like a cheap whore. I blatantly ground my soaked panties on his back, letting him know the effect he had on me. I wanted him to know I wanted him; this was something I had never felt before, and while it did somewhat terrify me a little, I craved the possibilities that it could create.

I continued my travel down his long body, getting as much contact with him as possible. His thighs, knees, calves, any touch of his body with mine had me melting and withering for more. Slowly, I removed my body from his, spreading his long muscular legs apart and finding myself seated with one of his feet resting on my thigh while the other was in my hand.

"A little known fact is that the body is made up of many erogenous zones. Some not even where you would think." I murmured softly though loud enough for him to hear as I let his foot come to rest with his other. Slowly I pulled the string on my neck loose and untied the leather binding across my chest before tossing it close to his head. I wanted him to know what was happening behind him, even if he couldn't see it.

"Uh-uh, no peeking," I chastised as he tried to sit up to turn and watch what was going on. I heard his groan as he sunk back onto the mattress before I once more picked up his foot. I let my hands do the talking, rubbing and teasing theof the inner step gently with the very tips of my fingers, before slowly massaging his toes and heading toward the heel.

I slowly added preassure to his heel until I heard the groan leave his mouth and I smiled. At first it was more one of relaxation but with the extra pressure,it changed to a more primal and deep moan. Every step hit that special spot but didn't leave any lingering effect since the touch was only for seconds. The fact that I was continuously rubbing the endogeronous spot on his foot changed it from a minimal response to something that would cause a tension of another sort.

Leaning forward while moving his foot lower, I felt as my nipple rubbed against the same spot I had been teasing seconds ago. I saw rather than heard his sudden intake of air. The touch between his skin and my nipple had done the same thing to him as it had me. Leaning lower, I gently nibbled on his inner ankle on both feet. My chin rubbed against that same spot once more. I couldn't help but smile when I saw –a shiver run through him.

The gradual assent of my fingers against his calves, never lingering at one point as they twirled patterns into his skin. As the muscle relaxed,I continued my travels up those marvelous legs. Finally I came to a stop at the back of his knees.

Tickling my fingers into the groove, I watched as his thighs tensed slightly before they once more relaxed into my touch. Gently, I mounted his calf, bending forward so my mouth was aligned with the where the calf and thigh meet at his knee. I poked my tongue out softly, almost tickling him. My hair cascaded down one side of my head as I slowly continued my path across his skin. He shivered as I blew against the wetness I'd created, and I could have sworn he growled as I nipped on the tendons, only to hear a whimper as I straddled both calves and repeated the treatment to his other knee.

As I continued to lick, suck, nibble, and blow on the back of his knee, my fingers traveled up toward his inner thighs. Those thighs, the same thighs that had been tormenting me all night.

"Hmm, you have no idea how much I want to taste every bit of you. To devour you and be devoured by you. To know that after hours of losing myself in you, I could continue on and never be left unsatisfied. I want to touch your cock, to know it's weight, its texture, the girth and length as it fills me in any part of my body." I purred as my fingers made small strokes before going longer and longer than shortening back to the small teasing strokes again. I smiled softly as I watched his hips fuck the mattress and swooned as he groaned, whimpered, and made that growl-like noise once more. While he was getting hot and turned on by my touch and words, I was getting turned on by his sounds and the feel of him under me, letting me pleasure him.

Slower than I had thought I could go, I crawled up his body and sat beside his thighs, keeping just out of his reach as I continued to trace and map the muscle as it coiled and bunched before slowly calming down. His hips would continue to thrust gently into the bed. I stared unabashedly at his ass. I was no ass woman; thighs and the power behind them were what would make me squirm with need and want. But his ass, it screamed for me to explore, and I was very nearly tempted to break my word and touch, bite, and even lick where I could not touch.

I had to pull my gaze from the glorious ass before me and continue on with my exploration of his powerful body.

"I thought you said nowhere my boxers would cover…" he yelped slightly as my fingers ran just below his cheeks and in between his legs. I couldn't help but smile as I bent forward so my mouth was only a hairs-breadth away from his ear.

"But you don't wear them…" I purred once more before my tongue traced the shell of his ear. His groan was all I needed to hear; the feel of his hips speeding up only encouraged me more.

"Oh, fuck." He moaned as my hair came into play. I'd always been somewhat vain when it came to my hair. I loved its length even though during the summers in Texas, I'd come close to cutting it so it wouldn't weigh me down or overheat my neck. Now, well now,I was happy that I'd kept it while I watched him shiver as it danced across his inner thighs, across his ass and trickled down until it swept across his balls.

"Do you have any idea how much I want to fuck you? From the moment you spoke after I tormented Jake, you made my panties a waste of time. Your voice alone had me wanting to mount you, to be mounted by you until I was hoarse from screaming out your name." I groaned as I slowly and softly licked up his back, my fingers trailing up his sides and back down with a continuous stroke. It was taking everything I had in me to not rub my pussy into his skin, the wetness seeping into his skin as I sought some form of relief on my throbbing clit.

"You're so close -I can almost taste the desire and lust rolling off you. I could watch you fuck this bed all day and never be upset that it wasn't me you were fucking. The sheer pleasure I would gain from watching you come right here, right now, would without a doubt be the best fucking reward I'd ever have," I whispered, my voice raw with the desire I had for him. Poking my tongue out, I took the shell of his ear, licking it until I felt the shivers surge and the mattress bounce underneath him. Raking my teeth across the lobe of his ear, I sucked on the soft cartilage and nippedat the most sensitive part of it, I growled.

"Come for me, baby. Show me how much you want to make me yours. I want to see you lose yourself and know it was because of me and my actions alone. I want you to lose yourself and give into the pleasure and desire you have built in you," I continued as his hips continued to thrust into the mattress with the need to seek the relief he so desperately wanted.

"Bite me. Fuck, I need you to bite me, touch me and fucking own _me," _he begged as I lowered my hips and began to grind onto his lower back. He had begged me, and who was I to deny what he so desperately wanted?

Grazing my teeth against his neck, I heard him hiss in pleasure and pain. My teeth were ready to clamp against his neck where it joined his shoulder. He growled; there was no denying that he truly did just growl while he was under me. After a few more teasing passes, I bit down with all I had in me. I felt as his hips thrust violently against the bed, and he came with everything he had in him.

It took a full minute before his hips settled and he lay still once more. His panting and murmured words were the only noise I could hear as I slowly crawled off his bed and headed for the bathroom to grab a washcloth to help clean him up. As I walked back into the room, I was met with Embry now lying face up on the bed, a very sated smile on his face; I couldn't help but smile as I made it closer to the bed.

Gently I leaned down to clean his stomach and cock, his essence, while tangy, was something I wanted again and again. After cleaning him, I turned to see what I needed to do to clean the bed, only to see that the tell-tale sign of his body's response had dried. Had I been enjoying my human tootsie pop for that long his body's natural temperature caused it to dry the sheets and any sign to be gone?

His eyes opened as I tossed the cloth on the small bedside table before I joined him lying on the bed. I knew it took time for men to recuperate after any sexual act, some needing longer while others much shorter. My previous two encounters had been of the latter, yet, Embry had stamina to spare. His cock was standing at attention, and the feral look in his eyes once I glanced up let me know one thing. I was positive when I woke up tomorrow, or really for the next week, I was going to be sore as fuck. But I wasn't going to regret my actions for a second.

Before I could even realize what was going on, I found myself lying on my back with his large frame caging me to the bed. I'd never really been comfortable with people getting into my personal space in the bedroom… or any room in a house, really. But lying here with Embry over me, around me, on top of me, I'd never felt safer or wanted as I did this second.

"My turn… but I won't be holding anything back," He growled in my ear, sending shivers down my spine, into my core, and had me squirming under him.

He took his time slowly licking, sucking, and nipping at my neck; each touch was like being struck by lightning. But at the same time, his fingers were doing the most erotic dance with my body. Those large hands knew what they were doing when they traced each and every rib so gently that it set my heart alight. I could barely breathe from the sensation he was stirring in me.

He chuckled as I fought to gain control of mu erratic breath and grabbed my hand as I went to place it against my chest. Slowly, he raised my arm above my head and began to set my skin ablaze; it was like being electrocuted with every touch. As his hand trailed down my side, his pinky caught my skirt.

"Hmm, I think it's only fair that I see every inch of you underneath me like you did. This clearly has to go." I moaned as his velvet tone melted the very core of my being. He sat up on his knees; his large cock tormenting me with how close yet how far away from me he was.

As I leaned forward to touch him, I needed that contact; skin to skin, flesh to flesh. His body caged me once more, trapping my arm against my side and so close to my poor soaking pussy. I would have screamed out if it weren't for his mouth taking control over mine, his tongue demanding entrance of my mouth. He wasn't gentle, and I wasn't handled as being made of glass. It was hot and heavy as he dominated my tongue and mouth. I was sure my lips would be bruised long afterward. As he nipped, plunged, and owned my mouth, the growl once more built in the room, but it was the rumbling of his chest against mine that had me all but screaming out for release.

"And just think how much you will enjoy it once I'm finally seated in you, filling you until there is nothing left. I want to fuck you until you can no longer walk, until your voice gives out, until there's nothing left in you to give. I want to claim you as mine and let everyone fucking know that my cock is the only one that will ever be filling you again." His dominance would be the death of me, but oh what a way to go.

I was sure that I had soaked through my thong, my leather skirt, and the bedding underneath me as he trailed his tongue down my neck, past the valley of my breasts, and circled my navel before traveling up to my nipples. It was almost painful; his tongue flicked, laved, and circled over and over again.

"Please, oh fuck, please." I groaned, moaned, begged –anything for him to put out the fire he had started in me. I was a withering mess under him, and I could barely think of anything other than him filling me with his cum, his cock, his tongue, Every part of him in me in some way.

"Lift." He growled before taking a deep breath in, his growl turning into a moan of want. I could smell the sweat and lust in the room. We had lit a fire in the other, the control of the burn long out of our gathered grasp. My hips left the bed as he forced my skirt and panties down my legs so fast, so roughly, that I could barely contain my body's reaction. If it could, I was sure my pussy was flooded and any resistance had long since been beaten by the flow of my arousal as it seeped down my legs.

"Oh now that is a damned waste." Being chastisied by this man had me squirming for so many reasons. I was so turned-on that I wasn't sure if I should feel uncomfortable or beg for forgiveness; however the second his tongue met my heated skin all thoughts were deemed redundant, only the touch of his tongue to my flesh mattered. The fast and unpredictable patterns he drew on my thighs had me whimpering; I didn't even realize that my hands had crept up to my chest. My nipples were so hard that even the slightest touch had me begging for more and for the torture to stop.

His eyes met mine for the briefest of seconds before he locked on to what my hands were doing. His moan against my sensitive clit, coupled with my fingers tugging at my nipples were my undoing. My walls clenched as my back arched off the bed. My mouth opened with a silent scream that surprisingly sent a twinge of pain through my body from the intensity.

He lapped, drank, and brought me to my release a second time before he finally relented on my poor but very satisfied pussy. I was boneless and barely breathing. He was smiling and clearly holding up his end of the torture we had both inflicted on each other.

"P… Ple…Please." I stuttered as I begged. What I was truly begging for was obvious though I wasn't sure if I could survive him. Gently he crawled up my body like a predator stalking his prey, though I was a very willing victim to his plans.

"What is it you want? Do you want me to stop?" he asked as I shook my head with more energy than I thought I could. "No? Would you like me to make you come with my tongue once more?" he asked, only to receive the same response, the same silent plea. I had barely enough energy,but I was going to let him know.

"You… in me… filling me… fucking me… claiming me." I cried as I pulled him closer and his body came to rest aligned with mine. "Fuck me until I can no longer walk, until I can no longer scream out your name, until there is nothing left in me;" I whispered into his ear, earning a growl like none I had ever known.

Roughly he rubbed his cock all over my core, soaking in the juices that my body had made just for him. As he ground himself into me, a groan of appreciation left me. I was without a doubt ready to scream out his name in frustration as he continued his assault on my body. The weight was still undetermined as was its true texture, but I could feel how big he was, how _very well endowed _he was.

"I'm gonna make you mine. Once we start, I won't be able to stop." His voice had lost its demanding, dominating rumbling that had my body instantly reacting to him. I was impossibly turned on; I wasn't sure I would have been able to stop let alone think I might be able to. With a quick thrust of my own hips, I let him know I was beyond ready to give him my all.

He groaned as he grabbed onto my hips, stilling my movements and staring into my eyes. When I met his, I wasn't sure what I was seeing was normal. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was in love with me, how Jake felt for Leah, and to some extent how my dad felt for Sue. I was so shocked to see it aimed at me.

And if I were honest, slightly scared since I knew I was probably a mirror image of him right now.

As if he were trying to catch snowflakes and not break their unique beauty, he gently, slowly,and carefully slid his hand across my pelvic bone. The gentle caress had been more than I had felt before with any man. The smooth movement had been the most intimate move I'd ever experienced in my life.

I felt as he took hold of his shaft gradually, knowingly, selflessly giving himself to me. With the most adoring look on his face, on any man's face,I felt as he pressed the head into my opening. The slight sting due to his size didn't matter; I couldn't find it in myself to truly care that he was by far the biggest man I'd ever had the pleasure to be with.

With precise movements,he began to enter me. The un-rushed movements allowed my body to accommodate, and accept him completely. As he continued to softly thrust, I felt something take over my being. I wanted to give him my everything, be his everything. I wanted a future with this man, someone I never knew until tonight. Marriage, children, family… everything I never knew I wanted suddenly fell into place. As long as it was with this man, as long as Embry would have me, I wanted it all.

"I've waited and prayed for this moment to come. That the gods hadn't made a mistake. And then you came along and I found out it was everything and more," He whispered so quietly that if his head weren't resting on my shoulder, I was sure I wouldn't have heard it.

He stilled as he was completely seated in me, giving my body the chance to accept everything he was giving me. As he cupped my cheek with one hand, I felt the other tangle its fingers into my own. It felt so right just being with him like this.

As his lips descended on mine, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. It wasn't uncomfortable; in fact, it was a welcomed feeling as the sparks ignited within me. My heartbeat, the feeling of been full, of being loved by this perfect man above me. The sparks and the deep connection… all of it was right.

His lips were tender as they continued to love mine. The passion wasn't the kind that fizzled out after maybe a few nights; no, this was some life-changing, earth-shattering, and all-consuming kiss. I felt as if my soul were reaching out to grab hold of his and never let go. I couldn't control my body's response as a single tear traveled its solitary path down the side of my face before becoming lost in my hair.

"Are you okay?" Embry's soft voice whispered in my ear, soothing any and all fears and pain, and erasing the feeling of being rejected just by those three words. God help me if it were the other three; I would have been beyond myself with unknown emotions as they traveled through my body. Gently nodding, I felt a small smile creep on my face.

"Perfect," I whispered as he slowly pulled back before entering me once again. The feeling was unreal; I wasn't sure which way was up or what my name was. The undercurrent that had me tense but at the same time completely at his mercy shocked through the room.

Our eyes locked as he continued to make love to me. It was not something I'd ever faced before, but I was thankful for it. With Embry,I felt like I wasn't cheating him out of something, like he was meant to be the one who I shared this first with, and maybe I was.

The gentle caress traveled up my arm and took hold of my hand once more. The tingles that ran through me had driven me mad earlier; now it seemed as if they helped me from floating away to a place I couldn't come back from. He was grounding me to this time, this place with him.

The slow, deliberate movements of his hips settled into a rhythm that was made just for us. Each thrust, each push was like our bodies were designed to dance this dance like only lovers do. As he once more kissed me into heaven, the sense of belonging crept over me. The all-consuming knowledge that this was where I belonged settled even more in me.

"You feel it too," He murmured as he broke the kiss once more. The smile on his face lit the room up like nothing on Earth could. The stars in the sky couldn't shine brighter than the smile on his face; the sheer happiness glowed in his eyes as he looked down at me. I nodded, too scared to use my voice. I was sure there would be questions asked a thousand times in the future of what it was and how it had been so powerful to make me want to give him the world… my world- but for right now all that existed was what we were.

One of our joined hands drifted down, softly twisting so that neither of us would be hurt in the process. As he carefully untangled our clasped hands,he wrapped his large strong one around my small wrist and held it against his chest. I couldn't help but gasp as I felt his heart hammering under my touch, my own mimicking his, I was sure. It felt so right.

"It's yours." The words so sweetly spoken matched the intensity that I felt and what I saw in his eyes. He was willingly offering me everything he could, not asking for anything in return.

I couldn't help the tears as they trickled down my cheek and into my hair, not from pain, but from the passion that seeped from his very being. This was no idle pillow talk, and he was not trying to buy his way into my bed. It was pure and honest; I'd never heard nor seen something so wonderful, beautiful, so awe-inspiring as the man above me.

As the feeling grew in my heart, so did the pleasure we were sharing. I could feel my release grow with a fire that had been set alight by Embry. I hadn't even noticed that he had let go of my wrist and gradually traveled down my side until he reached my knee, gently bringing it up to rest on his hip. From here, the pleasure rose, his thrusts sped. The noises we were making echoed from both of us.

Burying his head into my neck, I felt his tongue slowly, consciously, travel up and down the juncture of my shoulder and throat, The feeling sending me further and further to the edge of all reason. With one quick thrust, one slight swivel of his hips, and the graze of his teeth, I flew over the edge, losing myself in him like I had never felt before. Somewhere I was sure he had asked me for forgiveness as the pleasure gripped me even more so when the slight sting of his teeth met skin.

A flash of white and the sounds of waves crashed through my senses. Where just a second ago I was in his house, on his bed, and feeling the most intense feelings in my life, now I was somewhere else. I could smell the water; I could hear the crashing of waves in front of me, and I could feel his very presence in me… around me… a part of me. I knew I should have been scared, but I felt more at peace than I had ever in my life.

It could have been hours later that I came back to Earth to find Embry softly creating patterns on my neck with his tongue. Each touch sent a shot of fire to my core and heart. I could still feel him in me, still as rigid as when we started.

"I don't think I can let you go," He softly spoke as I ran my fingers through his hair and down his back. I couldn't and wouldn't deny the smile that grew on my face. If after one night I had felt whole, I couldn't help but wonder what the it would feel like if we were in a relationship.

"If I could do anything to make you stay, what would it be?" he asked a few seconds later as his head rose from its resting place while his cock was still very much seated in me. I could feel the questions growing in my head, but for now, they could wait.

"There is nothing that you could do to make me stay," I whispered, though my heart was breaking from the pain that was shown on his face. I felt like my heart couldn't take it if I left him, like it was his words not mine, that were spoken.

"I can't let you go…" he whispered softly as a single tear traveled down his face before falling and being lost in my hair just as mine had before.

"I'm not going anywhere." I almost cried as I cupped his face. The look of devastation slowly became infused with confusion and happiness before me. "I'm moving back… I've moved back. Only Seth and Leah know. It's my wedding anniversary present to my dad and Sue. I start at Forks General on Wednesday." My words soundingo much stronger than only seconds before.

I had barely enough time to take a breath as his lips crashed against mine once more, owning and possessing me where I lay. His tongue claimed mine as he ravished every part of my mouth as he had with my body.

"But how?" he asked a few minutes later as he pulled back, letting me breathe The smile on his face, however, was making it harder for me to do so. I wanted to keep that look on his face for as long as I could.

"I'm a doctor. I was hired a few weeks ago, and I had Leah and Seth find my a place to live. I bought a house just near the border of the reservation and Forks so I could be close to my family and work. When Leah told me about the joint bachelor and bachelorette party we sent Sue and my dad away for the weekend as their present from us. We wanted to surprise them with my homecoming," I blurted out as I smiled, only to yawn a few seconds later. I hadn't felt him soften in me as we talked, so I slightly jumped and felt a little disappointed when he was no longer in me. As he rolled on his side, he pulled me closer to him and tossed a thin sheet across our bodies. As I listened to his heartbeat, I slowly fell asleep.

For the first time in my life, everything felt right.

Who knew that playing dress up could make you feel so complete, that home was here all along?

**So there we have it, Claim in it's original and uncut form. Thank you all that voted. For those who didn't review, I will be continuing this story. I will leave a note here in Claim to let you know what is going on so don't delete this from your alert listing. **

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Until next time we meet in FFN world**

**Deonne**


	28. Sequel for Claim info

**A/N: Educating Embry Call, the long awaited sequel of Claim**

So I know I've left you hanging with the sequel for Claim, and while I have tried to do it all before posting anything it's just not gonna happen. So this is what I'm gonna do. I'm going to post as it comes. I will NOT have a regular schedule for updates as I did with Claim. Mean I know but every time I have tried to get it started, it just won't compute. Sometime you will get two or three chapters a week, sometime you may have to wait for a few weeks or even *gasp* a month. But my RL is really more than just sitting in front of my computer just like so many of you.

I know its sounds bitchy here, even when reading this over and over again to try and re-word it, but *sigh* I just can't get it out politely. I won't be posting the full story of Claim as the first chapter, but go and refresh yourself if you wish.

Now onto another point of interest. I have entered the More is More competition that is here on FFN. I will not tell you which one is my entry, but go check them all out. I've read them all and I know it is gonna be an amazing competition regardless if my entry is the winning one.


End file.
